Save the Date Miscellaneous Characters
Save the Date Chapter 1 'Officiant' She is the officiant who presides over Samuel and Alison's wedding. Her character model resembles Bree from Home for the Holidays. 'Young Guest' If you decide to make your Maid of Honor speech funny, this guest giggles at Ali's failed marriage in second grade to Jimmy Mathis. When you try to hand her the bouquet after you catch it, she refuses. Her character model resembles Andi Myers from the LoveHacks series. 'Female Guest' She wanted to catch the bouquet but you did. Her character model resembles Yvette from the America's Most Eligible series. 'Bartender' He is the bartender at the lounge you visit with Best Man in the premium scene. His character model resembles Carter from the Rules of Engagement series. 'Edward "Ed" Westington' Ed is your boss at the Concept Events New York office. Even though you are only an accountant there, he makes you do other work such as arrange the luncheon for the company's new CEO. Justin fires him when you finally stand up for yourself. He reappears at your place at the end of Chapter 9. In Chapter 10, you discover he wants you to join the company he works for now, Divinity Plans. Divinity Plans is Concept Events's biggest rival and the reason he wants you to join is to help him out because he finds the workload unmanageable. Best Man overhears the situation and points out that he did some research on Ed and threatens to have him blacklisted from the entire industry should he keep bothering you or treat anyone else the way he treated you. 'Drew' Drew is one of your coworkers at the Concept Events New York office. He thanks you for the nut free cookies. His character model resembles Ezra Mitchell from the High School Story series. 'Katie' Katie is one of your coworkers at the Concept Events New York office. Her character model resembles Isabel from the LoveHacks series. Chapter 2 'Regular' If you ask Nora and Monica about how they met in this premium scene, a regular theater-goer asks Nora for her autograph and says she has seen all of Nora's shows. 'Allegra' While Your Character and Monica are at the boutique where Lindsay works, the latter gets a call by a woman named Allegra who will be getting married this weekend. She needs a new wedding planner so you tell Lindsay to let her know that you can jump in. In Chapter 3, you learn that her mother doesn't accept her fiance Sid. 'Luna' Luna is Alison's dog. Alison asked Simon to take care of her while she is on her honeymoon. She also appears in Chapter 4. In Chapter 8, you discover that she had puppies and that Alison and Simon knew all the time that she was pregnant but kept it from you as a surprise. You are able to adopt one of the puppies. Her character model resembles the dog from the High School Story: Class Act series. 'Bitsy' First mentioned here, she is the one who ran away with Dale. She makes an appearance in Chapter 3 where it is revealed that they are getting married. She also appears in Chapter 4 and in Chapter 5 according to the preview. She resembles Whitney from America's Most Eligible. 'Bulldog' If you join Simon and Luna at the dog park (premium scene), this is one of the dogs playing about. 'Pugsworth' The little pug is about to plop himself down in a puddle of mud when you see him. 'Dog Owner' She starts warning Pugsworth away from playing in the dirt, but alas, Pugsworth starts rolling around in it before she can finish her sentence. She shares the same character model with Ms. Robertson from The Elementalists, Book 1, Chapter 1. 'Frankie' As you explain to Simon when Frankie comes bouncing up to you, the collie belongs to one of the park attendants and is at the dog park most of the time. 'Sid' In the preview for the next chapter, Sid tells you that he wants everything to go perfect today. He is in the band Sid & Sons. His character model resembles Gary Crawford from Perfect Match, Book 1. Chapter 3 'Janet' Allegra's mother won't attend her daughter's wedding after a falling out with the groom. You can, however, change Janet's mind if you visit her with Allegra and Sid in a premium scene. Her character model resembles Adelaide from The Royal Romance series. 'Guest' She is a guest at Allegra's and Sid's wedding. She resembles Fatima. Chapter 4 Officiant The officiant was intended to perform your wedding before Bitsy convinced Dale to leave you at the altar. His character model resembles Charles Shepard from Home for the Holidays. 'Wedding Guest' When Dale is unhelpful during Bitsy's interruption, you imagine how it could have gone and this wedding guest boos Bitsy and tells her to get out. His character model resembles the clubgoer on America's Most Eligible: Season 10. Customer He demands to be seated even though he doesn't have a reservation. You can make him leave by telling him his Porsche is about to get towed. His character model resembles John from Perfect Match, Book 2 and Rick Bauman from Red Carpet Diaries, Book 1. Hostess She thanks you for taking care of the angry rich customer and tells you that you can book a smaller room for up to 20 people for the bridal shower. She resembles Jane. Jenny Jenny is one of Nora's co-stars. She tells you about Nora's favorite food (cheese pizza) and, if you ask what Nora hates, that she is sure Nora despises centipedes. She also says Nora has a fear of spiders. She appears in Chapter 5. In Chapter 10, Nora kisses her on the cheek which results in Monica becoming jealous and them having a fight later in your car. They both make you stop the car and let them out, stomping off in opposite directions. Chapter 5 Carrie She comes to the shower to deliver her gift, but Nora convinces her to stay even though she knows her son, Lucas, can be a handful. Her character model resembles Bridget Zhou. Lucas On top of being in charge of the bridal shower, now you need to babysit Lucas and make sure he doesn't cause trouble. However, this turns out to be a futile effort as Lucas becomes entranced by Bitsy's gown and interrupts her wedding to Dale. His character model resembles Jiro and Jack, and he shares the same forename as Lucas Thomas from the It Lives series. Guest He is another guest at Nora's bridal shower. His character model resembles Simon Zilberg. Chapter 6 'Waiter' If you decide to take Simon to a premium restaurant, the waiter takes your order. His character model resembles Daniel. Arnold Lindsay recommends you to be their wedding planner. They were high school sweethearts in the 1940s, where Arnold made the first move, but lost touch after graduating. Arnold was married once before but his first wife passed away years ago. They would like their wedding to have a 1940s theme and to be set in their old high school. In Chapter 7, you can make their wedding more special if you help them find their time capsule (which also unlocks a photo for Save the Date Wall of Happily Ever Afters). If you find the time capsule, it holds a locket inside. Arnold saved enough money from working at Coney Island to buy it for Edith. He puts it on her neck during the ceremony. Arnold's character model resembles an older, clean-shaven Niles Edison as well as a clean-shaven Viscount Westonly. He shares the same first name as Arnold Northmun. 'Edith' Edith was too busy having adventures to settle down. Her relatives are all nieces and nephews, and grand-nieces and grand-nephews. Edith reconnected with Arnold through social media, and they began dating. Edith's character model resembles an older bespectacled Queen Charlotte. Chapter 7 Dan Dan is part of either Arnold's or Edith's family. He resembles Wes Porter and shares the same first name as Dan Pierce. David David is Edith's great-nephew. If you decide to search for the time capsule, he accompanies you on the trek. He resembles Clint and shares the same first name as David Reyes. Hayley Hayley is Arnold's granddaughter. She resembles Brooklynne Shao-Oakley and shares the same first name as Hayley Rose and Hayley. 'Craig' If you decide to search for the time capsule, David tells you that Craig should know where it is because he's the janitor that knows everything. Craig makes you answer a riddle and directs you to the hidden location of said capsule. His character model resembles Arnold Northmun and shares the same first name as Craig Hsiao and Craig. Beverly She is one of the wedding guests and tells you that she has been friends with Edith for a long time. She is also a potential dance partner for Your Character. She resembles Elena Vo from the Bloodbound series. 'Eric' Eric is a friend of Best Man. His character model resembles Charles Shepard from Home for the Holidays. Mara At WedCon, it is your task to do some networking by impressing some vendors. She is the first one. She bakes wedding cakes. Her character model resembles the R.A. from The Elementalists, Book 1 and June from Wishful Thinking, and shares the same first name as Mara. Carmen The second vendor to impress is Carmen from the Rules of Engagement series. Like in that series, she remains a wedding planner and full of energy. For more information on Carmen, click here. Hank Hank is the third and last vendor to impress. He sells wedding rings that are handcrafted and unique. He resembles the rude gamer from The Senior and shares the same first name as Hank Hatora. Ana De Luca Ana De Luca also makes a cameo appearance. She is Lyndsay's idol. You can encourage her to talk to Ana in a premium scene. Lindsay mentions her work for Your Character (The Royal Romance)'s wedding. For more information on Ana, click here. Chapter 8 'Teresa' First noted as the "Blonde Model", she asks you if this is your first time modeling... because it shows. Her character model resembles Ingrid Delaney / Marguerite and probably depends on if you are wearing the premium outfit or not. 'Brunette Model' The brunette model scolds Teresa for being mean to you. She tells you it is because Teresa is jealous of your dress if you decide to wear Lindsay's premium bridal dress, or because she's sour about not getting to wear a wedding dress if you don't. Her character model resembles Vanessa Kingsley / Kassidy Marquez and probably depends on if you wear the premium outfit or not. 'Audience Member' This audience member likes your poise if you wear the premium wedding dress. Otherwise, she will comment it's not bad. Her character model resembles Aiyana Midthunder. 'Kaitlyn Liao' She is first titled the "Woman" in the audience if you wear the premium dress. She exclaims that she needs that dress more than she has needed anything in her life. She comes to see you and Lindsay backstage and introduces herself. She says her future wife is going to flip when she sees her in that dress. For more information on Kaitlyn, click here. 'Photographer' If you purchase the dress, the photographer wants to take a picture of you in it backstage. He says he can't make any promises but he would love the photo to be featured in the New York Daily Register. When you mention Simon's name, he promises to do his best to get it featured. If you don't wear the premium outfit, he will only say he likes it. He resembles Samir Abdeen from The Royal Heir, Book 1. 'Bride to Be' She meets you and Lindsay after the show and would like Lindsay to design her dress. If you wear the premium outfit, you ask if she needs a Wedding Planner and she says she does and Lindsay says if she books the both of you, she'll get a discount. You two hand her your business cards. Her character model resembles Eleanor Harlenay and Mrs. Doyle from Red Carpet Diaries, Book 2. 'Puppies' When you go over to Sam and Ali's apartment, you see that Luna had puppies. You see First Puppy, Second Puppy, and Third Puppy. Third Puppy opens her eyes when she hears you and automatically reaches for you. Ali gives you the choice to adopt her. They also ask Simon if he'd like a puppy but he refuses because his apartment doesn't allow pets. 'Phil' In the preview for the next chapter, Phil tells you that they have an idea of what they would like for their wedding. When Riker takes off with the wedding ring, it is your choice to go after the hawk to retrieve it. His character model resembles Beau Han. 'Rania' She tells you that they would like to get married outside the panther exhibit where she works. Chapter 9 'William T. Riker' Riker (short for William T. Riker) is the hawk of Rania and Phil. He first tries to steal Your Character's keys and later manages to steal the wedding ring right during the ceremony. He shares the same name as William T. Riker from Star Trek: The Next Generation. He resembles The Hawk. 'Otter' If you go to the Zoo Brew with Simon, you two first stop at the otter habitat. 'Tiger' Next, you and Simon visit the tiger habitat and see a white tiger. 'Monkey' Last, you and Simon visit the monkey enclosure where Simon has a "conversation" with the monkey. 'Visitor' She leaves together with an unseen man named Rodney if you tell the zoo visitors that there's free food elsewhere, or if you tell her that there is a cobra loose in the area. Her character model resembles Candy Crenshaw from Red Carpet Diaries, Book 2. 'Officiant' She officiates but is scared of big cats - therefore it's not easy for her to stand close to the panthers during the ceremony. You can tell everyone to rotate 45 degrees so that she can pretend the panthers are not there. If you don't help Rania and Phil get the ring back, the officiant will help them out with a different ring. She resembles Martha and Mindy Wales. Chapter 10 'Florist' She recommends three different kinds of bouquets of which you can choose one. Nora will take the bouquet you choose. She resembles the dog owner from Chapter 2. 'Tristan Gawain' You get to help him and Zeke Jones get married at a renfare. He pulled a muscle in his shoulder when starting a lawnmower, otherwise he would participate in the axe-throwing to help get Zeke out of the zone. He resembles Will Jackson from The Crown & The Flame and shares the same first name as Tristan Richards. Your Character even notes that most participants look like they came from the set of The Crown and the Flame. 'Zeke Jones' He gets into a zone whenever he starts to participate in the axe-throwing and the only way to get him out is to defeat him. They met over a duel of swords the first year of the fare. However, their friend Catherine was victorious in the tournament. He resembles Vincent Foredale and shares the same first name as Zeke. 'Booth Manager' She compliments you if you get a perfect score at the axe-throwing, saying you're the best axe thrower she has seen all summer. She resembles a version of Mary from the Desire & Decorum series. 'Catherine' Catherine is the common friend of Tristan and Zeke and the maid of honor. Unfortunately, she has been arrested because she had a sword in her car. You only get to see her if you take the premium scene to talk to Officer Garfield. Her character model resembles Sierra from the America's Most Eligible series. 'Town Crier' He tells everyone that the wedding begins in an hour. He resembles the Vescovi herald from The Royal Masquerade. 'Guest' All he says is "Huzzah!" He resembles Ezra Harper from Desire & Decorum, Book 3. 'Officer Harold Garfield' According to the town crier, he hates the Renaissance festival and is likely the one who arrested Catherine. You offer to talk to him in a premium scene. If you do, you learn from Catherine that he has been patrolling the fairgrounds obsessively for the past six years. He also scares off customers from the blacksmiths. His character model resembles a version of Dad (Ride or Die). 'Shelby' Shelby is Officer Garfield's six year-old daughter. He is afraid of her getting hurt at the Renaissance faire. You can persuade Catherine to teach her how to defend herself and Catherine agrees to make her a shield. Her character model resembles Lydia from Desire & Decorum, Book 2. 'Laura' Laura is Shelby's mother and Harold's wife. She says that Shelby is very bright and encourages her to go to the ren faire. Her character model resembles the Female Servant from A Courtesan of Rome. Chapter 11 'Driver' He calls to you when you stand on the street as he wants to drive on. He resembles peter graves 'Celia' If you decide to mess with Ed's online dating profile, you chat with Celia who later meets up with Ed on a date. Her character model resembles Kristin Jones from Nightbound. 'Scott' At their date, Scott is the bartender. When he comes over to Ed and Celia, sparks fly between him and Celia. His character model resembles Isaac Collins from LoveHacks, Book 2. 'Lizzie' If you decide to order pizzas to prank Ed, Lizzie is a waitress at a nearby pizza shop. 'Ted' If you decide to ruin Ed's dry cleaning, Ted is the clerk at the dry cleaners. He gives you Ed's dry cleaning because he has met Ed and knows his personality. His character model resembles a version of Mr. Silva from the High School Story: Class Act series. Category:Miscellaneous Characters Category:'Save the Date' Characters Category:Groups